My Rules,My Girls
by JUSTWrite101
Summary: Spencer is smart.Hanna is popular.Emily is sweet.Aria is mature.What do these girls have in common? They all are verry pretty and cant seem to stop lying.Or is it someone wont let them stop lying.


_Prelude_

Feeling invisible had become somewhat normal to Spencer. Her parents always seemed to be too invested in their work to even notice what she was doing. Her sister had the time but chose to fight and belittle Spencer every chance she got. It wasn't like she had friends at school. Everyone knew her as the uptight little bookworm who needed to steal a few of mommy's Xanex.

Maybe that's why she dealt with all of Allison's crap. Having the chance to be Alison's friend introduced Spencer to a whole new world. Of course her family still treated her like she was transparent but at least life at school was looking up. She even made three new friends, through Alison, who she would probably never have gotten to know. They all were totally different but that was what made them close. That and Ali.

Being associated with Alison was one thing but being her friend was another. That was a full time job without any benefits. For every good time there was a snide remark or hurtful comment. If you think about it, dealing with Alison may have been the reason the girls were so close. They shared a burden that no one knew existed .A secret if you will.

Ahhh secrets! Spencer knew she had too many to carry alone and it was getting harder and harder to keep them hidden, especially with Alison threatening to tell Melissa the truth every five seconds. It's a good thing Spencer had that insurance policy or in other words the Jenna Thing hanging over Alison's head.

After a good threatening, life went back to usual. All five girls would sneak off in the middle of the night and meet in Spencer's barn to gossip and drink a few beers Ali swiped from her base-head brother. And for some reason they would share all their secrets with Ali but it was never visa versa. That had been weighing heavily on Spencer and she planned to confront Alison about it after the other girls went to bed but as the well known story goes….teenage girl wanders alone into the woods and is never seen again. The only difference is the woods were actually a park and there wasn't any guarantee about the alone part.

That's when the real Hurricane Alison hit. Who knew a missing girl could be famous. But it's like Alison always said, "That's immortality my darlings."

_Present Day Rosewood_

Spencer Hasting roughly pushed the entrance to the school open. That day had not gone her way at all. First she wakes up half an hour late and Melissa had already used all the hot water. Then when she begged to use one of her parent's cars because hers was in the shop to which they refused stating they didn't want their cars in the shop next. It was an oil change people, she mentally yelled. Then when she called her boyfriend for a ride her refused too. Apparently he was still mad over a stupid argument. So what did she have to do you wonder. Ride the public school bus which she hadn't done since the fifth grade and with good reason. It smells, the passengers were atrocious, and the germ count far exceeded the legal limit. So yes she was pissed.

But even when pissed off, a lady doesn't show it so before she walked into her new English class and totally scare the new teacher she waited a second to compose herself and walked in. The first person she saw was her ex bestie, new acquaintance Hanna Marin. They shared a smile, mostly because it was sort of obligated. It's an unwritten rule that the girlfriends of sports players are friends. When your boyfriend is Jordan Bronn, captain of every sport he plays, it's taken to a whole new level. She went over and took a seat next to him and they shared an angered look. It was always like that with them. Fight like cats and dogs a few days than be back to the annoying kissy face couple again. Spencer just rolled her eyes at the boy and turned to the teacher who had just walked in the door. She gave a suggestive look when seeing his backside. From what she could see this new guy was really hot. She was staring a bit when she felt a pinch on her arm.

"Ouuch WHAT!" she angrily whispered to Jordan who just shook his head at her antics.

"You should pay attention to the work NOT the guys ass." He said nastily and turned away from her. She was going to make a comeback but the teacher decided to introduce himself instead. Spencer turned to face him but really wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. She was too busy plotting Jordan 'accidental' drowning.

That when she noticed everyone looking towards the back of the class. Being her nosey self she looked also and gasped a little at the sight of another ex bestie, Aria Montgomery. It was odd to see her around again after a year but that was hardly reason for everyone to stare. That's when she noticed Aria in a trance focus on directly in front of her. Following her gaze she was met with …..The teacher. Ok what's the deal here she thought.

Looking over she looked eyes with Emily for a second then awkwardly turned back around. She felt kind of weird being in the same class with the girls again. She couldn't help but think the only thing missing was Ali and that's when her phone vibrated.

TEXT MESSAGE:

_What do you get when you commit a crime then return to the scene of the crime? Another DEAD little liar. ;)_

_-A_

END OF TEXT MESSAGE

Spencer quickly, almost frantically looked around the classroom. She was looked for anyone who had their phone out but found no one. Looking at the text again she finally realized the A signature. She had to choke a gasp.

"No way!"

"Hey you ok." Jordan asked leaning over and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know." Spencer said honestly and shaken by the text. Could Alison really be alive? Could she really be dead? And if she was dead, who the hell was A and what did they know!


End file.
